


Forever And Always

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, albert makes tea for race, because race has a small freakout, but he gets better he's alright now, gayyyyy, sort of a panic attack? not really tho, these fluffy pure gays, very gayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Race has a small freakout. Albert helps him through it.





	Forever And Always

**Author's Note:**

> posting this instead of updating any of my other ten thousand fics i have

I dance to the music I create in my mind.

Because the music I create in my mind is mine.

I choose the beat, the rhythm, the melody, the harmony.

I can control it.

I move freely, my body naturally flowing with the music of my mind, the music that is mine.

I move faster and faster, my slow steps turn desperate, I crave the rush of the adrenaline, the feeling of control. But the faster I move the less control I have. My music spirals out of control, the rhythm moving of its own accord.

I step and turn and leap, trying harder and harder to regain the feeling of freedom from before, but it’s been replaced by a sick feeling of being trapped, confined in a space that is too small. I’m spiraling out of control- both literally and figuratively. Images are flashing in and out of my view, is this what it means to see your life play out in front of your eyes? Maybe. I can see nearly forgotten memories, old faces from my past staring at me. I stare right back, my eyes fixed on one place but body spinning out of control. 

I want it to stop.

The music, the lack of control, the voices, I want it all gone. But it’s still here. It won’t leave my brain. The music traps it all inside my head, pounding against my skull endlessly. It’s too much, I can’t take it anymore. But as long as the music keeps playing, my body won’t stop moving. I shut my eyes tight, hoping to dispel the images in front of me, but it doesn’t help. I can still hear the voices. An endless droning, clashing with the constantly heightening rhythm.

“Race!”

A hand pulls on my arm, and I stop abruptly. Finally a voice that is calming, soft but firm. Not yelling at me, not demanding things of me, a voice that is comforting. I open my eyes, and all of the other faces fade away, leaving only the face of Albert. I melt into his arms, collapsing from exhaustion. He strokes my hair and lugs me to the bedroom in our small apartment, setting me down on the bed.

“Are you okay?” Albert asks, and I can hear the concern in his voice.

“No.” I manage to choke out, my voice strained and weak.

“What do you need?”

“Tea?” My throat hurts, I have no clue why. My joints ache too, but I can handle that later.

“Okay, sweetie. I’ll be right back, I promise.” Albert plants a kiss on my forehead and exits the room. I lean my head back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. Albert seems to be gone for an eternity, even though I know it’s only been about five minutes when he comes back, a steaming cup of tea in his hands. He sets it down on the bedside table.

“You wanna talk?” Albert asks softly. I nod and pick up the mug, taking a sip of the hot drink. Albert put honey in it, he knows exactly what I love.

“I was… dancing.” I say, taking another sip of tea.

“I could tell. It’s a wonder you didn’t crash into anything.” Albert chuckles a bit. I manage a weak smile.

“I don’t know what happened. Everything just got… faster. I couldn’t control it, Al. I could see faces, I couldn’t stop it. I-” Albert puts his hand over mine, steadying the mug in my shaking hands.

“It’s okay, Racer. You’re okay.” Albert says. I nod and drink more tea. “I’m here.” Albert says again.

“I love you, Al.” I whisper.

“I love you too, Race. Forever and always.” Albert takes the mug from my hands and kisses me. I lean into him, and he wraps his arms around me. I feel safe.

“I wanna be with you forever, Albie.” I say when we pull away. There’s a gleam in his eyes.

“Good.” Albert grins. He kneels down in front of the bed, pulling a small box out of his pocket. “Will you marry me, Racetrack Higgins?” He asks. The ring has a ruby in it, my birthstone. There’s a silver coil wrapping around the small stone, framing it beautifully.

“Yes!” I gasp, completely forgetting everything else.

Albert and I are getting married.

We’re going to be together for the rest of our lives, ‘til death do us part. He’ll always be there for me, helping me when I need him. And I’ll be there for him in return. We’ll always be together, supporting each other, making each other laugh, loving each other with all of our souls. It won’t matter if I lose control, because Albert will always be there to set me free, bring me back to reality. I’ve always known I want to marry Albert I realize, ever since I met him in elementary school. Ever since I swore I hated him in 7th grade. Ever since I first kissed him in 10th grade. Ever since we bought the very same apartment we’re in right now.

“I can’t wait to be married to you.” I breathe into Albert’s soft hair.

“Me too.” Albert says back, and I can feel his breath on the back of my neck.

And I know where the music comes from. The music of my mind. It’s the music that swells around me when I kiss Albert. When I lose control, when I feel lost and trapped, that’s because I’m not with Albert. And I know that I’ll never lose control again, I’ll never spiral out of control, because now I’ll be with Albert forever, and Albert is what keeps the music calm and soft, slow and loving. It’s cheesy, but Albert is the conductor of my heart.

“I love you more than anything, babe.”

And for the moment, all I need is to be in Albert’s arms.

Albert and I are the only two people in the world, and I’ll never have to be apart from him again.

Albert slips the ring on my finger, and I know that whenever I look at it I’ll think of him, think of how we’ll always be together. How we’ll always be each other’s.

Forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the fluffy ralbert bois!


End file.
